


Advanced Pillow Architecture

by crash_cars



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Smut, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_cars/pseuds/crash_cars
Summary: Just Troy and Abed trying to make the best of a power outage.





	Advanced Pillow Architecture

It is late so Troy and Abed are already in their pajamas and have just finished eating buttered noodles for dinner when suddenly the power goes out. 

“Wait here, I’ll get the flashlights.” says Troy

“Ok.”

Unable to see, Troy carefully finds his way to the closet and grabs the box of flashlights and brings them back to the kitchen. 

“We seem to have a couple different kinds of lights in here” he says to Abed. He feels around in the box. 

“We got two flashlights, a night light and a back bike light.”

“Do they work?” asks Abed

“I don’t know.” Troy tries to turn on the flashlights and the bike light as Abed tries to find an outlet for the nightlight. 

“The back light works but it’s red and this flashlight seems to be broken but the other one works.”

“I don’t think that one flashlight has ever worked. And I can’t find an outlet.”

“I suppose these two lights will be enough.”

“This is our first blackout together in this apartment.”

“We should do something special. How about a pillow fort?” suggests Troy

“Sure.”

They each take a light and walk around the apartment grabbing every pillow they can find. Then they start building in the living room area. 

After about 20 minutes they’ve completed their pillow fort and it’s just barly big enough for the two of them. Once they crawl inside the flashlight runs out of battery and they’re left with just the red light from the bike light. 

“Uh oh.”

“Well at least we still got one light” said Troy. “I love this..... I love you.”

“I love you too.” says Abed without hesitation. Neither of them had ever said that to each other before but they both knew that they felt that way. 

Troy leans closer to Abed. 

“Can I kiss-“ 

“Yes.”

Abed closes the space between them and suddenly they are kissing. Troy’s hands are on Abed’s neck and he feels like his mouth is tingling. 

After a while, the kissing turns into making out with some heavy petting. 

Soon Abed is laying on the floor with Troy over him. Troy guides Abed’s hands from his lower back to the butt of his pajamas pants. 

As Troy’s hand grazes past his groin, Abed becomes increasingly aware of how hard he is. And when Troy starts stroking his thighs, Abed’s hips jerk up and he realizes how hard Troy is as well. 

Troy moans and kicks off his pajamas pants. 

“Can I take off yours too?” Troy asks

“Yeah.” Troy can just barely see Abed nodding, lit up by the red light. 

Troy quickly removes Abed’s pants and then they start to grind against each other. As soon as they find their rhythm, they speed up. 

Abed lifts Troy’s shirt and moves his hands up his torso. Troy dips his fingers slightly below the waistband of Abed’s boxers and Abed’s breath hitches for a moment. 

They grind faster and faster until the pillow fort comes crashing down on them. Then they just lay there cuddling, waiting for the power to turn back on.


End file.
